


Morning kiss

by copperwings



Series: Kiss prompts [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, prompt: morning kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: Guang Hong stretches on the bed without opening his eyes and realizes something is wrong. There’s too much free space on the bed beside him, no part of his body colliding with another as he stretches. He cracks his eyes open and looks around. The blankets on Leo’s side are in a messy bunch at the foot of the bed and the curtains have been drawn. The bedroom is filled with pale morning light, but Leo is nowhere to be found. The door is slightly ajar, though, so maybe Leo is in the kitchen?





	Morning kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I did [kiss prompts](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/tagged/kiss-prompts) on my tumblr, and I'm posting these here so they're more easily found.

Guang Hong stretches on the bed without opening his eyes and realizes something is wrong. There’s too much free space on the bed beside him, no part of his body colliding with another as he stretches. He cracks his eyes open and looks around. The blankets on Leo’s side are in a messy bunch at the foot of the bed and the curtains have been drawn. The bedroom is filled with pale morning light, but Leo is nowhere to be found. The door is slightly ajar, though, so maybe Leo is in the kitchen?

Guang Hong stretches and starts to push his blanket away when the bedroom door is pushed open.

“Oh no, no-no-no, you stay  _right there_ ,” Leo says from the doorway. He comes in, carrying a tray. “I did not bring you breakfast in bed so you could have it outside the bed.”

Guang Hong laughs and lets go of the edge of the blanket. “Fine, no arguments from me.”

He scoots up on the bed so he’s leaning onto the pillows, pulling the sleep-warm blanket with him. He settles in and watches as Leo walks over.

Leo makes his way to the edge of the bed and lowers the tray on his side. He pushes the tray to the middle of the wide bed and climbs in after it. The tray holds two steaming mugs of coffee and several pieces of perfectly crunchy-looking toast, along with butter and marmalade in small dishes. Slices of fruit have been neatly arranged on a plate in the middle. Guang Hong looks at the tray and there is a sense of overwhelming happiness somewhere in his stomach, because  _damn_  if Leo isn’t the best boyfriend in the world.

Once the tray is placed securely between them and only a little bit of the coffee has spilled onto the tray, Leo crawls up to where Guang Hong is leaning onto the pillows.

“Morning, handsome,” Leo whispers.

“Morning,” Guang Hong says, and tilts his head slightly as Leo presses a kiss on his cheek. As Leo tries to retreat, Guang Hong grins and grabs the back of Leo’s neck, pulling him down for a proper kiss.

The dishes on the tray rattle, and Leo laughs against Guang Hong’s lips. “Careful, unless you want your toast soaked with coffee.”

“Don’t care,” Guang Hong mutters, smiling into the kiss. “It’s going to be a perfect breakfast either way.”


End file.
